Sangrail Marine
by xxsodaxx
Summary: Harry Potter has a mission to get Draco Malfoy back to Hogwards but Malfoy’s condition is...


**Title:** Sangrail Marine

**Chapter:** Prolog  
**Author:** Soda  
**Author notes:** I apologize for my poor English and I really hope that you all will understand all of the story and hope that you like it

Harry Potter decided and determination to himself. He won't get back to Hogwards in year 7 if he can't complete this commission, 'finding Draco Malfoy'

If...it's end at only searching for Malfoy, that'll be good and easy for Harry because he certainly know where's Malfoy live now but it's not all when he got the second order 'he must bring Draco Malfoy back with him' and that mean...**_difficult_** thank the old order.

Even though Harry likes Malfoy equal to like the Troll, he felt he can't leave Malfoy to go to joint with Voldemort. That's mean he leave Malfoy to follow in the footsteps of 'Lucius Malfoy' to be the Death Eater and end at the wizard's prison 'Azkaban' (but Harry not really sure that they'll end at Azkaban or not because the Dementor go to joint with Voldemort now. He abstract once, maybe they'll executed like the Muggle's prisoner)

Seventeen years old boy that recently seventeen in the past two hours follow the dark alley and eerie dead, have only the creak of the old chandelier on the ceiling. Harry uses a little light from the sconce on the wall and his own wand.

Harry stop at the front of the door that half-closed. He pushes through slowly and be silence as he can do. He light out the light from his wand and point it in front of himself, ready to use the spell for all time. He balks when heard the strange sound.

"What's going on? Scar head" the flat sound stop for a little and following by the deep laugh sound "Still playing to be the _hero_ like the past, isn't you?"

"Malfoy" Harry turn back to look at the sound's owner Draco Malfoy standing at the corner of the room. He steps out from the dark shadow slowly. The normally despise smile appear on his face.

"Don't go back to school? Scar head" Malfoy said. He looks at Harry for a while "Want to leave the ST. Potter name?"

"I'll go back and surely go back when you go with me' Harry said with disrespectful voice. He tried to damp the anger that coming. He know well, squabble or get into trouble with Draco Malfoy at this time is not useful with him and the commission that he got if he want to complete it.

"You don't have possibility to direct me, Potter!" the smiled disappear. Malfoy come closer to Harry. Harry tries to against by look up at him. He look in to the eyes that no any feeling now. They're serene and so cold.

"I didn't directed you, Malfoy" Harry said and try to cool down "I beg you"

Draco didn't show any feeling. The despise smile got back to his face. He stare at Harry before asking "That's how you begging me, Potter? Look like you're forget the manner and important word when you want to begging for someone"

"You..." It's so difficult for Harry to keep the feeling when Malfoy provoked him like this. It's invite him to give Malfoy a biff or two biff. His hand grasped tightly. Harry sigh and try to relax his hand "Damn! Allright...please"

"Great...so, I'll get back" When he heard that, he almost hooray as loud as he can and jumping with gladly but every thing stopped suddenly when Malfoy said "But I have a condition" Malfoy crouch a little and whisper something beside Harry's ear and look like that made Harry so worried all at once "If you agree, I'll go back, Potter but if not, I want to advise you. Get out of here before I'll kill you. Think well"

Harry is being dumb. Look like this brain stop working now. He tried to think about advantage and damage that will happen to him. If he not says 'agree' he'll**_ really_** dead at here. He know well what's Malfoy said not for cow but dissuade him that 'he must die here' and he can't struggle with this interlocutor, in fact Malfoy have really good grades in all subject (except Defence Against the Dark Arts) be the second from Hermione but think in other point, he got the best point from Defence Against the Dark Arts and he not bad at any spell anyway, it won't be advantage for him now "All right, I agree" Harry said and he thought that it's the best way and only a choice that he can choose to do at this time, He want to complete this commission.

"Well" Malfoy Smiled "Finish? So, you must go now and get ready for tomorrow, Harry Potter"

END OF PROLOG


End file.
